


Дисциплинарное наказание

by Keishiko



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Episode: s02e06, Romance, Spanking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 08:43:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keishiko/pseuds/Keishiko
Summary: Возможно, Киту это действительно нужно. Возможно, ему нужно больше.





	Дисциплинарное наказание

_Тогда_

Когда Широ выходит из кабинета полковника Иверсона, он разозлён и расстроен. Кит вжимает голову в плечи, чувствуя вину, потому что это всё – из-за него. Он слышал, как Иверсон орёт на Широ за дверями кабинета, а тот не может даже огрызнуться в ответ, потому что он взрослый и ответственный, потому что он куратор Кита и за всё, что натворит Кит, спрашивают с него. Будто это он не справляется. Будто до него кто-то справлялся с Китом.

Широ останавливается перед Китом, и когда тот наконец решается поднять голову, то видит, что злость ушла. Теперь Широ только расстроен, и Кит из-за этого расстроен тоже. И ещё из-за того, что его ждёт.

– Идём, – устало говорит Широ. 

Кит плетётся следом, отчаянно желая извиниться, но проблема в том, что он не привык извиняться. Ему проще перенести наказание, чем сказать “Прости меня”.

В своей комнате Широ закрывает дверь и прислоняется к ней спиной.

– Что произошло?

Кит пожимает плечами.

– Тебе разве не сказали?

– Хочу услышать твою версию событий.

Это неловкий момент, потому что Кит не хочет выглядеть так, словно оправдывается, но и молчать будет глупо.

– Я набил морду Джонсу.

– За что?

– За то, что он урод.

За то, что Джонс сказал: “Широгане возится с тобой из жалости, потому что ты такая несчастная сиротка; а может, у тебя находится, чем ему отплатить?” – и ухмыльнулся, и дальше Кит уже не думал ни о чём, только бил, ведь _как – он – смеет_ …

– Он меня обозвал, – врёт Кит, потому что скорее умрёт, чем расскажет Широ, что кто-то предположил о нём _такое_. И хотя Широ понимает, что Кит врёт, он ничего не говорит, только вздыхает.

– Ладно. Давай покончим с этим.

Кит подходит к письменному столу и склоняется над ним, опираясь локтями о крышку, чувствуя облегчение от того, что допрос закончен, осталось лишь несколько неприятных минут, а дальше всё снова будет как всегда.

Телесные наказания применяют в Гарнизоне не так уж часто, только за дисциплинарные проступки и для тех кадетов, которые продолжают нарушать правила снова и снова. Кит, к сожалению, из таких. Никакие наказания не могут заставить его следовать правилам, хуже того – чем строже следят за ним преподаватели, тем яростнее он сопротивляется, словно сами попытки загнать его в рамки запретов и предписаний – это вызов, а авторитетов для него не существует в принципе. Когда дело дошло до порки в первый раз, он вырывался и ругался словами, которые кадетам его возраста не полагалось знать; в итоге двоим офицерам пришлось держать его, а преподаватель, разозлившись, всыпал ему так, что ночью Кит не мог уснуть от боли. И это его не остановило. Те, кто думал, что Кит хотя бы испугается боли, слишком плохо его знали. Кит сжимал зубы и терпел, а потом, едва сходили следы от ремня, снова сбегал в пустыню или взламывал замки, чтобы после отбоя полетать на симуляторах. Возможно, однажды он добился бы того, чтобы его вышвырнули из Гарнизона хорошим пинком под зад, но появился Широ – и всё изменилось.

Кит до сих пор не знает, почему Широ захотел стать его куратором – не из-за того же, что Кит побил его рекорд в симуляторе, дурацкий повод. Но теперь ответственность за Кита лежала на его плечах, как и обязанность следить за его поведением. И принимать меры, если необходимо.

– Готов?

Кит кивает и опускает голову, ожидая первый удар ремня. Когда ягодицы обжигает резкая боль, он не позволяет себе кричать – только шипит сквозь стиснутые зубы. Выдыхает, и всё повторяется: удар, боль, вдох. Выдох. И ещё раз. И ещё. Широ бьёт достаточно сильно, без скидок на его хорошее отношение к Киту, но в то же время бережно, не причиняя боли сверх необходимого. Другие вкладывали в удары свою злость или раздражение на Кита за его выходки – Широ разделяет с ним наказание. Кит знает, что ему тоже неприятно это делать, и жалеет не о том, что поступил неправильно, – он побил бы Джонса снова, если бы тот повторил свои слова, – но о том, что расстроил Широ.

Когда всё заканчивается, Широ помогает ему выпрямиться и на несколько секунд прижимает к себе, словно Кит нуждается в утешении. У Кита сухие глаза, ему случалось вытерпеть гораздо худшее, но он пользуется этим моментом, потому что Широ обнимает его сам, Киту достаточно просто не сопротивляться. И сразу становится легче. Ему всё ещё больно, но чувство вины почти исчезло, и он знает, Широ тоже рад, что порка осталась позади.

– Не делай так больше, – говорит Широ, слегка отстраняя его, чтобы заглянуть в лицо. – Если тебя кто-то оскорбит, ты всегда можешь сказать мне. Или другим преподавателям. Или… тоже что-нибудь ответить.

Кит скептически смотрит на него, давая понять, что всем этим предложениям грош цена.

– Или хотя бы не попадайся.

Иногда за всей взрослостью и серьёзностью Широ проскальзывают те же черты, что Кит знает в себе – непокорность и готовность нарушать правила, если цель того требует. И, возможно, Широ действительно слишком хорошо его понимает.

– Прости меня, – всё-таки говорит Кит. Широ снова обнимает его, отвечая без слов.

– Я хотел позвать тебя покататься на ховербайках, – говорит он чуть погодя. – Но теперь придётся отложить.

Кит краснеет – да, на ховербайк он сегодня не сядет, а может быть, и завтра тоже. Но главное, что Широ не сердится на него, а пустыня от них никуда не денется. 

 

_Сейчас_

Кит медлит, прежде чем постучать. Это глупо, он столько раз уже входил в эту дверь, едва задев металл костяшками пальцев, не спрашивая разрешения, просто сообщая: “Я здесь”. Но теперь он заставляет себя трижды постучать и дождаться короткого “Да?”, прежде чем войти.

Широ тоже успел снять доспех, в армейских штанах и футболке он выглядит мирным, почти домашним. Он встречает Кита той же тёплой полуулыбкой, что и всегда, только Кит не улыбается в ответ.

– Очень сердишься? – спрашивает он.

– Нет. – Широ действительно не выглядит сердитым, только уставшим. – Не сержусь. Но я расстроен, Кит. Тем, что ты не доверяешь нам – мне – настолько, чтобы рассказать о своих планах. И что тебя не оказалось рядом, когда ты был нужен. Ты паладин Вольтрона, Кит. От тебя слишком многое зависит, чтобы улетать, никого не предупредив.

– Прости, – искренне говорит Кит. – Я понял. Больше этого не повторится.

– Надеюсь. Как я уже сказал, мы получили полезную информацию про львов, так что по большому счёту, всё закончилось хорошо, – это звучит не так утешительно, как хотелось бы. – Но я не хочу больше думать, могу ли положиться на тебя, когда это необходимо. Не подводи меня. Пожалуйста.

Кит сглатывает. Это то, за чем он пришёл.

– Можешь наказать меня.

Он почти видит, как замирает Широ, шокированный – не ослышался ли. Широ не мог не понять правильно – слишком часто ему приходилось наказывать Кита, чтобы забыть об этом.

– Что?

– Можешь меня наказать, – повторяет Кит, чувствуя, как горят уши. – Если это поможет.

Он не может заставить себя поднять глаза, но видит, как Широ делает шаг вперёд – и твёрдые пальцы осторожно и уверенно приподнимают его подбородок.

– Если ты хочешь, – мягко говорит Широ.

У Кита перехватывает дыхание, потому что это нечестно – всё, что делает Широ, он делает для Кита, даже когда речь идёт о наказании, а Кит слишком малым может ему отплатить. Вместо ответа он подходит к столу – слишком похожему на тот, чью поцарапанную крышку он наизусть изучил в Гарнизоне, – расстёгивает штаны и, позволив им скользнуть вниз, наклоняется.

Он слышит, как Широ громко вдыхает и останавливается. Широ никогда не заставлял его раздеваться перед поркой. Только в жарких подростковых фантазиях Кит иногда представлял, как Широ прикажет – а Кит, конечно же, не посмеет ослушаться. Потому что сделать это самому у него тогда не хватило бы решимости. Сейчас же Кит упирается взглядом в стол и ждёт, замерев, как натянутая струна. Если Широ скажет что-нибудь вроде “Прикройся” или передумает…

Но на его ягодицы ложится тёплая ладонь и медленно ведёт вниз. Облегчение так велико, что Кит роняет голову на руки, только сейчас осознав, как был напряжён.  
Широ не заставляет его ждать долго – Кит слышит звук вытягиваемого из шлевок ремня и через несколько секунд знакомое:

– Готов?

– Да.

В тишине каюты звук удара кажется оглушающе громким. Кит вздрагивает от боли – терпимой, но всё равно это боль, и его тело само вспоминает привычный ритм: выдохнуть, расслабиться, стерпеть резкую боль, вдохнуть, пока она разливается по ягодицам и бёдрам. Выдохнуть, расслабиться…

Но сейчас, в короткие секунды ожидания очередного удара, он не может не думать: как Широ смотрит на него? Полуголого, распластанного на столе, с покрасневшей задницей – Широ, как и прежде, порет его всерьёз. От этих мыслей горят щёки, и в паху ноет... Кит закусывает губу и приподнимает бёдра – следующий удар приходится ниже, и Кит не может сдержать всхлип. Это больно, но только бы Широ не останавливался.

Но Широ останавливается. 

– Ты в порядке?

– Да, – стонет Кит. Его слегка потряхивает, задница горит, и он хочет ещё, хочет всё, что Широ может ему дать. – Да. Широ.

– Ещё десять, – говорит Широ. – Этого достаточно.

Кит считает удары про себя. На шестом он разрешает себе застонать, на седьмом вскрикивает. Он знает, что Широ не остановится, если сказано “десять ударов” – значит, их будет десять, и это позволяет ему не сдерживаться больше. Девятый удар обжигает так, что Кит задыхается, но тут же снова прогибается в пояснице, подставляясь. И хотя десятый ничуть не слабее, осознание, что всё закончилось, на миг заставляет его забыть о боли.

– Кит? Всё хорошо?

Кит кивает; он даже не замечал до этого момента, что дрожит. Прикосновение к ягодицам заставляет его невольно сжаться, но это ладонь Широ, она движется легко, не причиняя боли, и Кит расслабляется снова, подаётся навстречу, потому что это уже не просто успокаивающее поглаживание, это – ласка. То, что ему нужно. Чего он ожидал.

– Широ…

– Всё хорошо, Кит? – у Широ прерывается голос, ладонь замирает, и Кит нетерпеливо вскидывает бёдра.

– Да, Широ, пожалуйста…

– Ты молодец, Кит, – шепчет Широ. – Ты такой… О господи, Кит.

Кит всхлипывает и раздвигает ноги. У него стоит ещё с последнего десятка ударов, и кажется, что он умрёт, если Широ не прикоснется к его члену. Широ понимает всё прекрасно. Его ладонь скользит по бёдрам Кита, обхватывает мошонку, слегка потирая пальцами, а затем Широ просовывает ладонь Киту под живот и гладит его член, и Кит кончает почти сразу, содрогаясь и прикусывая пальцы, чтобы не кричать.

Смутно он ощущает, как Широ гладит его по спине и зовёт по имени, и наконец находит силы перевернуться. И, конечно, сразу упирается взглядом в откровенный бугор на штанах Широ. Кит смотрит нарочито долго и ухмыляется:

– Значит, не я один об этом думал, да? Тогда, в Гарнизоне?

Широ заливается краской так, что едва не светится.

– Только последний год. Честное слово, Кит, я бы никогда себе не позволил, ты же знаешь.

– Надо же, – говорит Кит и кладёт руку ему на ширинку. – А я – гораздо раньше.

Он чувствует, как отзывчиво напрягается член Широ под его ладонью, и медленно облизывает губы. Взгляд Широ прикипает к ним.

– Тебе не обязательно… – неубедительно начинает он, но Кит прижимает палец к его губам, заставляя умолкнуть.

– Тихо, – говорит он. – У меня было много фантазий, не только эта. Не будем останавливаться.


End file.
